1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component sucking device for sucking electronic components and conveying them for feed to predetermined jigs, and to an electronic component testing apparatus using the electronic component sucking device.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In the electronic component manufacturing process, the electronic component testing apparatus uses the electronic component sucking device to deliver electronic components to predetermined sites and position them on measurement jigs.
FIGS. 1A to 1C illustrate a conceptual configuration of an example of the conventional electronic component sucking device. Referring to FIG. 1A, the electronic component sucking device comprises a nozzle-shaped suction head 10 located at its one end and having an intake/exhaust opening for taking in or exhausting gases. A hose 11 is connected to the other end of the electronic component sucking device so that a pump not shown can regulate a suction negative pressure at the extremity of the suction head 10.
The material of the suction head 10 can be ceramic, metal, resin, etc. The extremity of the suction head 10 can be for example round or square in section, corresponding to the contours of the electronic components to be sucked.
By applying a negative pressure to the intake/exhaust opening of the suction head 10, an electronic component can be sucked by the suction head 10. With the electronic component being sucked, the measurement jigs are displaced relative to the electronic component sucking device so that the electronic component can be positioned on a predetermined measurement jig.
The electronic component positioned on the measurement jig is brought into a contact with an electrode of the measurement jig under a predetermined pressure and subjected to a given measurement test. With the electronic component adhered to the suction head 10 by suction, the measurement test is effected while pressing the suction head 10 against the measurement jig. After the measurement, the suction negative pressure is released and a positive pressure is exerted to disengage the electronic component from the suction head 10.
The conventional suction head 10 may possibly suffer a contact failure between the electronic component terminal and the measurement jig terminal at the time of measurement, due to poor registration accuracy, abrasion of the suction head 10, or ununiformity in shape of electronic components. FIGS. 1B and 1C are explanatory diagrams of such states.
In FIG. 1B, a negative pressure is applied to the suction head 10 to suck an electronic component W to be sucked. If the electronic component sucking device has an accurate registration normal to the measurement jig, then a measurement electrode of the measurement jig not shown will come into correct contact with a terminal electrode of the electric component W so that the measurement becomes feasible.
However, if the electronic component sucking device has an inaccurate registration with angular offset as shown in FIG. 1C, then it will become difficult for the measurement electrode of the measurement jig to come into correct contact with the terminal electrode of the electronic component W, making the measurement infeasible.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an electronic component sucking device capable of eliminating the above contact failure to achieve secure contact between the electronic component terminal and the measurement jig electrode and thereby enhancing the reliability of electronic component measurement, and to provide an electronic component testing apparatus using the electronic component sucking device.
In order to achieve the above object, according to an aspect of the present invention there is provided a sucking device comprising a suction head having at its extremity an opening arranged to suck an electronic component when a negative pressure is applied thereto; a hold-down center rod having an aperture, and a conduit through which passes a gas supplied or discharged through the opening of the suction head, the hold-down center rod having at its extremity a hold-down portion adapted to be inserted into the interior of the suction head; a coil spring for imparting a biasing force to the suction head and the hold-down center rod; and a link lever interposed between the suction head and the hold-down center rod; wherein when the hold-down center rod is subjected to a force pressing down against the biasing force of the coil spring, the link lever pushes the suction head upward so that the hold-down portion of the hold-down center rod protrudes from the suction head.
Preferably, at least the extremity of the hold-down portion of the hold-down center rod is made of an insulating material.
At least the extremity of the hold-down portion of the hold-down center rod may form part of a spherical surface.
The sucking device may further comprise a guide coupled integratedly with the suction head, the guide having a notch partially formed therein for receiving the link lever; and a hold-down member coupled integratedly with the hold-down center rod, the hold-down member holding down the link lever received in the notch of the guide; wherein the link lever has a support and two arms, one of the two arms being in contact with the notch of the guide, the other of the two arms being in contact with the hold-down member.
The above and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the embodiment of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.